Brick
He is the male counterpart And Flor's boyfriend, the temperamental leaders of the boys who has a little Logical logic of Flor. Although when he and Blossom start dating, he is as smart as she is. Often tango is going to gloat that irritate even his brothers. He has an abrasive and reckless attitude, which often causes conflict with his brothers. He wears a red baseball cap. It was also an explosion, which was replaced by a long, pointed hair on his back when it was revived. After his resurrection, Brick became much more controlling, as seen when he announced what games the children would play or their ideas to fight against the Powerpuff Girls. He also hit a Boomers on more motive than his own fun or thinking he is saying something stupid. His voice is interpreted.Rob Paulsen. Appearance Brick is wearing a red baseball cap and a tailored red t-shirt that says "Thief is the man" with black jeans and red sneakers. black muscle shirt with a red dragon in the center with its wings on the back. Black skinny jeans with red flames at the bottom. A red belt with dragon buckle and several chains hanging from it, golden zippers with chains hanging from them. Nike black with red contour. A red hat with black graffiti with 'Blossom' written on the side has chains hanging on it too. Wear a black trenccoat that stops at your ankles (sleeveless). It has perforations around the ears,gold cuff with a ruby hanging from it, a gold pointer hanging from it, (left) silver cross-eared cuff that is connected to the top of the ear with smaller crosses that descend , and a pink diamond in the lobe. He wears black fingerless gloves with pointed cuffs, a golden cross with a ruby in the middle and a gold necklace with 'Blossom' written in Kanji with different precious gems embedded in it. It has a gold alliance with a ruby heart and a pink diamond heart surrounded with a cross in the center with 16 wings on each side with emeralds, rubies, sapphires, diamonds and amethysts around. Recorded inside in Latin were 'Ama me fideliter, Fidem meam toto, Decorde totaliter, Et ex tota mind, Sum presentialiter, Absens in remote 'or in English' Love me faithfully, see how I am faithful, with all my heart and all my soul,I am with you, although I am very far 'in italics. He makes an appearance in PPGD, Brick is the main Protagonist and Blossom is the main Villain his appearance is roasted in his first version, he has hair that is tied in a low ponytail, his hair is as long as Blossom's. Personality Brick is crude, gross and violent. Like his brothers, he finds sadistic pleasure in beating and taunting those around him. In his initial appearance his personality was closer to both of his brothers; proud, confident in his abilities and a lust for evil. It is after his reincarnation by HIM that he begins showing a more hot-headed and arrogant side. Like Blossom, Brick is the team leader of The Rowdyruff Boys, but true to form he is much more Respectful and Selfless. Blossom is logical and organized while Brick is more Kind and Wise. He is overbearing, bossy and vain; he never asks for input and is the final word on any action. Verbally and physically abusive, he is constantly yelling at his brothers for getting distracted or saying something stupid. In PPGD he is the Main Protagonist of the Series, and Blossom is the main Villian of PPGD due to an Alternate Universe Change. He is still the leader of the RRB, and he is shown to be as smart as Blossom. Brick is actually really wiser than Buttercup and Blossom is He has proven that even he can surpass Buttercup in a Test of Wisdom, he is just as intelligent as Blossom is. He is mostly quiet and observent to most people, Brick wants the City to respect him and He wants to become a Hero to protect people Like Blossom, he also has a terribly huge sweet tooth. Powers/Abilities *'Superhuman Speed': He is extremely fast *'Hand to Hand Combat': He is extremely well in Hand-to-Hand Combat *'Superhuman Intellect': In combat, he usually plans before attacking *'Superhuman Logic': This may go with intellect, he is very logical *'Laser Beams': He has the ability to shoot bright red lasers out of his eyes *'Fire Breath': Can breath fire out of his mouth *'Linguistics': He has displayed vast amounts of knowledge of different languages *'Lightning Bolts': Able to create high powered amounts of lightning by rubbing his hands together *'Inferno Hurricane': Able to create huge hurricane out of fire *'Pyrokinesis': the ability to create/control/manipulate any and all forms of fire without limitations *'Fire Balls': Able to make perfect spheres of fire *'Writer': She can write in any language without any training *'Telescopic Vision': The ability to see in far off distance, such as space *'Microscopic Vision': Ability to see in acute details of various items, like a microscope *'Weapon Creation': He can create weapons out anything *'Teleportation': Can transport anywhere at anytime with no limit *'Photographic Memory': power to automatically memorize everything by sight, sound, smell, touch, and taste *'Superhuman Reflexes': can dodge anything with accurate persuasion *'Superhuman Endurance': Can survive extreme amounts of powers to a particular level *'Superhuman Condition': Exceed the natural physical and mental limit *'Superhuman Stamina': exert oneself supernaturally long periods without tiring *'Superhuman Hearing': can hear from thousands of miles away and underneath surfaces *'Superhuman Vision': ability to see from thousands of miles away with ease *'Superhuman Durability': have supernaturally dense body-tissue *'Superhuman Memory': can remember things as far back as the day he was born in complete detail *'Underwater Breathing': ability to breathe underwater for an unlimited amount of time *'Superhuman Flexibility': He is extremely flexible *'Superhuman Strength': He is extremely strong *'Healing Fire': he can heal himself and others with his fire *'Omnicombustion': he can make anything and anyone burst into flames even things that are non-flammable *'Temperature Manipulation': can control and manipulate the temperature in any given area for an unlimited amount of time *'Combustion Inducement': he can make anything in any given area combust into flames *'Blue Fire Manipulation': he can create, shape and manipulate blue flames, which are far more hot and intense than ordinary orange fire. The blue flames are of such color due to either the intense temperature or it possesses mythical properties *'Blue Fire Attacks': he can attack using blue fire at will *'Blue Fire Ball Projection': he can project blue fire from hands at will *'Blue Fire Breath': he can breath out blue fire from his mouth and nose *'Blue Fire Constructs': he can create anything out of blue fire with ease *'Blue Fire Generation': he can generate blue fire *'Cosmic Fire Manipulation': he can manipulate cosmic flames that are given off from comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, planets, nebula's, quasars, suns, and solar winds. These mighty flames can burn in space without the need of the consumption of oxygen, and the intensity is so high, they can completely vaporize any matter without leaving byproducts such as ash. He can select what she want to burn and what not to *'Cosmic Fire Absorption': he can absorb the cosmic fire if it nearby or attacking him *'Cosmic Fire Attacks': he can attack with the use of cosmic fire *'Cosmic Fire Generation': he can generate cosmic fire if he has intense concentration and focus *'Cosmo-Pyrokinetic Constructs': he can create anything out of the cosmic-fire that he generates at will *''' Cosmic Fire Mimicry': he can mimic cosmic fire *'Dark Fire Manipulation': he can manipulate dark flames, both in nature and color; usually black, which is inextinguishable by normal means. The flames are also far more intense than normal flames, they can incinerate anything to the point of leaving absolutely no byproduct that not even ashes, and even smother and burn normal fire and water. Dark flames do not just burn, they can incinerate everything, even normal flames themselves *'Dark Fire Attacks': he can use the dark fire in attacks against an enemy *'Dark Fire Breath': he can breath dark fire from his mouth and nose *'Dark Fire Constructs': he can create anything out the dark fire *'Dark Fire Calling': he can call forth the spirits of the dead with the dark fire *'Destruction': dark fire can usually be associated with absolute destruction *'Pain Inducement': he can induce an unbearable amount of absolute pain onto a person or being at will from the dark fire *'Dark Fire Summoning': he can summon beings from hell/the dead with dark fire constructs *'Supernatural Condition': he can achieve this with esoteric flames *'Esoteric Fire Absorption': he can absorb esoteric flames with ease *'Summoning via magic flames': he can summon anything and everything *'Pyromancy': he can use of esoteric flames in order to use magic *'Pyrokinetic Creature Creation': he can create/manipulate and control creatures that he creates from esoteric flames *'Grand Flame Manipulation': he can create flames that can grant Semi-Immortality or be used for Mass-Resurrection. He can also generate extremely hot flames able to incinerate stone into dust. She can heal the wounded, the dying and those who have been put under evil spells *'Green Fire Manipulation': he can create green flames more intense than blue fire. The flames are this color due to oxygen changes or because of myth. This fire is harder to control due to increased heat and intensity. In some unnatural uses, this fire can be ignited under water. Despite this the fires can be used for Healing if the he wishes it to *'Green Fire Attacks: he can use green fire in his attacks * '''Green Fire Constructs: he has the ability to create anything and everything out of green fire *'Hell-Fire Manipulation': he can generate and manipulate the mystical flames of hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in someway noticeably unusual. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the planes of hell itself. Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. He can even use reanimation or resurrection via summoning the damned and/or demonic *'Torment Inducement': he can induce frightening amounts of torment and agony with the use of the hell-fire *'Soul Mutilation': he is able to mutilate people or entities souls with the use of the hell fire *'Psychic Flame Manipulation': he can create and manipulate psychic flames, allowing herself to burn away thoughts and minds and manifest psionic energy and constructs to cause damage to the mind that fire would to the body *'Pyric-Spectrum Manipulation': he can manipulate different types of fire that can have different types of effects/properties. He can manipulate a special golden flame that can have healing effects *'Rainbow Fire Manipulation': since he is so powerful, he also has the power over rainbow fire; the rarest, purest, if not the strongest form that allows her to create and manipulate beautiful multi-colored flames, and/or have the ability to control all the colors of flame separately. Normally just a aesthetic, if done through some supernatural source, rainbow fire may have varied supernatural properties not normally seen in regular fire, but exactly which effects it has, is hard to determine due to its rarity *'Rainbow Fire Generation': he can generate rainbow fire with ease *'Rainbow Fire Attacks': he can attack with the use of rainbow fire at will *'Rainbow Fire Ball Projection': he can project a large ball of pure rainbow fire and hurl at the enemy *'Rainbow Fire Stream Projection': he can project a large stream of pure rainbow fire and will it to either wrap around enemies or other constructs *'Rainbow Fire Constructs': he can create anything out her rainbow fire with no difficulty *'Color Manipulation': he can manipulate the colors of the fire itself''' '' *'Thermal Resistance': he can resist all temperatures *'Heat Manipulation': he can control, generate and manipulate heat *'Smoke Manipulation': since smoke always follows the flame; can control and manipulate smoke *'Soot Manipulation': he can control and manipulate soot *'Spark Manipulation': he can create, control and manipulate sparks that ignites the fire *'Fire Generation': he can automatically create fire *'Quantity Manipulation': he can manipulate and control the amount and value of fire *'Fire Absorption': he can absorb fire of any type and level *'Fire Augmentation': he can enhance his powers of fire with ease *'Fire Aura': he has a blazing aura thanks to his control over fire *'Fire Empowerment': he can grow stronger when there is fire in or near the area'' '''Firestorm Creation: he can create an intense storm of pure fire *'Flame Shield': he can create a shield of pure fire to block oncoming attacks from all directions *'Pyrokinetic Combat': he can fight using his fire *'Pyrokinetic Regeneration': he can regenerate himself with his fire *'Pyroportation': he can teleport using fire *'Heat Transferral': he can transfer his own heat into others and never lose heat whilst doing it *'Ultimate Burning': he can burn anything completely into nothing *'Pyrokinetic Flight': he can project a flame from their bodies. He can project a huge amount of fire to increase speed, a small amount for simple levitation or propel himself without taking flight at all *'Pyrokinetic Surfing': he can controls the fire in a way that increases their ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting them abilities he otherwise lack or allowing them to ignore normally needed equipment *'Invincibility (Half Demon Form)':' '''Brick after unleashing his Jealousy, Hatred and Anger the Amulet takes that anger to awaken the Demon and Possess Brick granting him the Power of the Devil...In this Form No one can stop him because Every Impact that he feels just turns into smoke and burns off...This usually occurs if Someone hurt his Blossom or He is Jealous of someone or that He hates something Strongly... *'Demonic Transformations': he can evolve further beyond Half Demon Form...as Partial Demon creates a Demonic Aura around him like a Cloak and he can extend the Red Cloak to enlarge his hand to crush his opponents...as a Two Faced Demon...He has a Purple Arm with a Red Hand that can control his Fire and destroy his opponents...as a Pure Demon He can access all the Devil's Techniques and Abilities...as Well as Summoning the Devil's Pitchfork that can slice opponents in half but can also Launch fire from the tip of the Pitchfork... *'Pyrokinetic Control': Brick can sharpen a Camp Fire that Bubbles or Buttercup can't lit large enough with his hand gestures...Brick can also raise a Chimney Flame to be totally sharp...Brick can also disperse flames that are around... *'Pyrokinetic Skin': If Anyone Touches Brick before he could control his powers they will be burned causing them to shake their fingers in pain... *'Fire Rasengan': Brick can use the Rasengan by swirling a Fire concentrating it's energy to where He wants it to go before Firing it to the Target doing massive Damage... *'Fire Kamehameha': Brick can use the Fire Kamehameha by Pulling both his arms and hands back before charging a Ton of Mega Fire and releasing a Fire Kamehameha Wave that can erase or Disintegrate Enemies...If they are evil or Good...The Fire will determine if they live or die... *'One Punch Power': In The One Punch Boy Timeline Brick's One Punch Power seems to work only for full blooded Monsters whenever he punches them a single time they explode...Although for a Serious Punch they would simply disintegrate...On the Other hand Half Human-Half Monsters will live like Full Humans meaning the One Punch Power has a mind of it's own but Brick is the one guiding it... Weaknesses * 'Blossom: Due to his Extreme love for her...Although Brick's in Demon Form going near Blossom will cause his powers to stay under control and go back into the Amulet...Causing Brick to hug her and apologize for every destruction he's done but whenever he does Blossom would always forgive him...Meaning Blossom is Brick's Kryptonite of some sort if Brick's power goes back into his body whenever he sees and walks closer to Blossom...or It could mean He has Extreme Feelings for her he just can't Resist... * '''Water: Any type of Ocean would Drown Brick although He can run on water by focusing the Fire to his feet Ignoring the Water if He chooses to although he doesn't He will sink into the water...to put him out...He can still survive the water...But The Water puts him out since He's a Pyrokinetic... Forms * Half Demon Form: as Brick's Amulet manifests on his Emotions and when they shown beyond the human level His Teeth is sharper and his nails are longer and his hair swishes a little...and granting him The Devil's Powers...But he has 50% of his humanity...Although His Durability is unbeatable...Needles bounce off of him...Blasts turn into smoke trailing off his head...and His Extreme Flame Control causes the area around him to rumble flicker lights and Lift everything up... * Partial Demon Form: Brick's Partial Demon Form is an Red Cloak around his Half Demon Form causing his body parts to be enlarged by the red Cloak...giving him a Tail... * Two Faced Demon Form: Brick's Third Devil Form is when he grows a large purple right arm with a Hand that has large claws on it...and Brick's ears become more devil like...his left eye becomes a red pupil as his right eye becomes fully red without any pupils and his strength is 80% to Devil as His Flame can now be launched from his right arm... * Full Demon Form: Brick's Final Demon Form where his skin turns red and his eyes become red pupil-less eyes and he can now summon fire to kill his enemies with...he can also summon the Devil's Pitchfork to fire Flames from and he can even drag his enemies to the Hell's Gate so the Devil can burn them...He can also Teleport and Cut enemies in half or any kind of brutal Defeat of the Users choice... Likes *Blossom *his Cap (Formely) *Butch *Boomer *Burbuja *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *Mr. Weasel *Red *Cartoons *Reading *Writing *Science *Math *Being in charge *Being the leader *Computer *Internet *His hair *Sleeping *His powers *Books *Making plans *Taking the oldest of the boys *Hanging out with his brothers *Training *Learning *Crosswords *Sudoku *Word searches *TV *Anime *Manga *Fighting *Archery *Matrial Arts *Learning new languages Dislikes *His Cap (Currently) *Dexter (Rival) *Brute *Brat *Darian Hendrickson *Dr. Brisbaine/Dr. X *HIM *Mojo Jojo *Sedusa *Princess Morbucks *GangGreen Gang *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Damian Hendrickson *Darrik Hendrickson *Blossom stealing his hat *His hair butchered *Boomer being bullied *Being wrong *Aku *Sabrina Hamilton *Being defeated in a fight *Losing *People not listening to him *Being wrong about something *Darian Hendrickson *Dr. Diablos *Aaron Chambers *Peter Zimmerman *Vlad Masters *Michael Chambers *Nicholas Chambers *Matthew Damon *Femme Fatale *Failing *Oppressor Plutonium *Being ticked *Black Star Council *Being embarrassed *Being cheated *Being played *Being tricked *Being used *Mentir *Being watched *His brothers getting hurt *Being called stupid *Being called a hoodlum *Facade Relationships Boomer (Brother) Butch (Brother) Bubbles (Ally) Buttercup (Ally) Blossom- Brick sees Blossom as a Girlfriend but feels bad not having an Opportunity being with her as Butch and Boomer decided to go against Brick to do a Façade...Brick knowing that It'd annoy them Refused the Proposal but they still forced him into it...Brick after realizing that Façade act never should've happened decides to beat up Butch and Boomer for getting in his way...Brick has always loved Blossom truthfully... Blair (Daughter) Ms. Keane (Friend) Berserk (Enemy) Brute (Enemy) Brat () my Black Star Council (Enemy) Oppressor Plutonium (Enemy) Butterfly (Future Niece) Hiro (Ancestor) Dexter (Love-Rival) Aku (Enemy) Mojo Jojo (Ex-Father Figure) HIM (Ex-Father-Figure) Dr. Brisbaine (Father-Figure) Mr. Weasel (Father-Figure) Princess Morbucks (Enemy) Anna Goldman (Enemy) Robin (Enemy) Starfire (Enemy) Beast Boy (Enemy) Raven (Enemy) Cyborg (Enemy) Professor Utonium (Enemy) Timmy Turner (Enemy) Jimmy Neutron (Enemy) Principal Skarr (School Principal/Ally) Darian Hendrickson (Enemy/Rival) Jenny Wakeman (Close Friend) Courage (Ally/Friend) Sensei Jack (Teacher/Friend) Ms Marpel (Teacher/Friend) Danny Fenton (Enemy) Sam Manson (Enemy) Tucker Foley (Enemy) Bunny (Enemy) Bell (Enemy) Coop (Enemy) Otto (Enemy) Dib (Enemy) Mac (Enemy) Desiree Goldman (Classmate/Enemy) Libra Traits * High intelligence & intellect *Quiet *Connecting with outher people's emotions *Observer *Flirtatious *Anger *Having a good arguement *Temper *Calm Gallery Hardness Brick.jpg|Brick in PPGD NekoAA.gif|Brick Blinking eyes Brick_by_mimi9357.jpg|Bleedman version of Brick Brick-Z.jpg|Hard Brick RRBZ2006111102big.jpg|Brick in PPGZ Brick-Wallpaper-brick-rowdyruff-boys-21601212-1251-867.jpg|Brick`s Collage Brick-powerpuff-girls-and-rowdyruff-boys-9230164-160-142.jpg|happy brick Blaze-Chan.jpg|Daughter Boys And Girls.png|High School Pain In The Neck.jpg|Get off me! Brick And Blossom's First Meeting.jpg|Love Triangle 185px-The-rowdyruff-boys 37483 top.jpg|Who did that?! Brick.jpg|Neh! *sticks out tounge* Work.gif|Job Haloween blossom x brick by bipinkbunny-d31q8xc.png|A Very Red Halloween Triangle heart by turtlehill-d55jkdm.jpg|Brick-Blossom-Dexter Brick by turtlehill-d4w3urr.jpg|Prince Toonfantasy brick by turtlehill-d3dvprj.jpg|Prince Toonfantasy ppg and rrb by turtlehill-d3dq9t0.jpg|RRB + PPG Toon fantasy by turtlehill-d3dhhvh.jpg|TF Toon fantasy saga by turtlehill-d52y06n.jpg|TF Lady like by bleedmanlover-d3r8vtq.png|Blair Request brett britney and blair by bleedmanlover-d549slx.png|2 Neices & 1 Nephew Request ben and butterfly by bleedmanlover-d547y6o.png|Niece & Nephew Buddy.png|Nephew Family portrait color by bleedmanlover-d567jr8.png|Family pic Blair.png|Daughter (Alternate) Adult Brick.png|Adult Adult Blossom.png|Wife Hard Decision by blossomppg.jpg|Which One? BlosSom X BrIcK III by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Kiss Brick and blossom by val3riao0o-d3h3wso.jpg|Teens BlOsSoM x BrIcK by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Piggy Back Ride! BloSsOM X BrIcK II by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Bed of Roses ppgd_brick_blossom_and_dexter_by_propimol-d3y9w92.jpg|Love Triangles Brick_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Teen Brick brick_scketch_by_sweetxdeidara-d48ouip.jpg|Sketches brick_student_by_propimol-d52d7eh.jpg|Student BlossomBrickZ.jpg|Daydreaming BlossomxBrick by Pinkstitchy.jpg|Brick X Blossom Blossom and Brick 2 by cc kk.jpg|Reds Blossom and Brick by cc kk.jpg|Confession Blossom x brick love x hate.png|Reds Brick + Blossom.fng.gif|Brick + Blossom Brick x momoko sweety dreans.png|Dream Wedding Cool-brick-and-blossom-a-couple-6725410-400-400.gif|In Love Momoko and Brick by cc kk.jpg|Winter Peace-Blossom-and-Brick-blossom-and-brick-14821971-417-315.jpg|Date Brick_x_Blossom_by_Pak009.jpg|Reds brick_and_blossom_by_propimol-d3dvud9.jpg|Prom ppgd_brick_blossom_love_by_propimol-d3zjyfe.jpg|Prom brick_rrb_1_by_propimol-d3dtct1.jpg|Brick D Brick_Fighting_by_Pak009.jpg|Brick brick_x_momoko_by_leidyhina92-d37dh3n.png|Blossom & Brick Z brick_by_susivivi1-d4acq70.jpg|Teen Brick brick_by_propimol-d41gfpx.jpg|Brick ppgd_brick_and_blossom_by_propimol-d51m2fv.jpg|PPGD Reds 2004-7-10-1.png|Misplaced Hair Blossom steals brick s hats by sophiegegewophie-d58wanj.jpg|Hat Stealer 2004-7-28-0.png|Brushing Time 2005-12-23-0.jpg|Attack 2005-12-25-1.jpg|Bed Time 2005-12-3-0.jpg|Brick's First Kick 2005-11-26-0d.gif|Brick 2005-8-21-2.gif|Micro Ruffs 2005-1-30-0.png|Angry 2005-1-3-0.jpg|Kicking 2005-1-15-1.jpg|Ponytail 2005-2-5-0.png|Brick 2005-4-24-0.gif|Huh? 2005-4-10-1.gif|Nerd 2005-5-8-3.jpg|What Do You Want? 2005-5-8-0.jpg|Copycat! rrbz_ryuzaki_brick_by_reizeropein-d4u8jjh.jpg|Ryuzaki High school ii by noyver-d375wse.jpg|Class Guardians 2 uniforms by sexy blossom-d3asotz.png|School Brick and blossom by fanylove19-d4hbg0h.jpg|Class prototypechara__oh_edo_boys_by_bipinkbunny-d3hgtns.png|Edo Period rowdyruffboys_z_evolution_2_by_bipinkbunny-d4613ph.png|Evolution Rrbz the boys of edo by bipinkbunny-d56rong.png|Edo Oh Edo Boys Z by BiPinkBunny.png|Edo Wall rrbz in bad boys by bipinkbunny-d38q7pl.png|Boyz All faces powerpuff rowdyruff by bipinkbunny-d2za059.png|Faces Brick and blossom ttwtt by sweetxdeidara-d4myq4h.jpg|I'm Alive... Rq in the light of rain by kazunapikachu-d5bnm0x.png|Rain Gift this suits me just fine by geoffnet-d55wjow.png|Love Brick by propimol-d59r5yf.jpg|Teen Ppg evil saga red knights by thescarletsail-d30x0eu.jpg|Dark Saga Brick y blossom ppgd by nazy244-d4llzvt.jpg|Manga brick_x_blossom_by_ppgSNAFU.jpg|High School RRB 4 Real Brick by retipuj rules.jpg|Brick If the RRB were Teens by SeraphEnigma.jpg|Teen Brick Reds by turtlehill-d5efsx1.jpg|Reds Brick and blossom balloons by jksketchy-d4wadmg.png|Balloons Ppgd brick and blossom by propimol-d3djuc4.jpg|Reds com__brick_and_blossom_1_by_jksketchy-d3an1kb.png|Tag prize__red_string_by_jksketchy-d4gbgtv.png|Red String of Fate __angsty_brick_by_jksketchy-d4lg9dr.png|Angst Blossom and brick love by nanakoblaze-d56ixl6.gif|Love Brick Jojo.png|Chibi Ppg rrb by PPG RRB.jpg|"How in the Hell did that get here?!?!" Poke by bleedmanlover-d50v45m.png|Poke! Request moon and leaf by bleedmanlover-d5d403n.png|Niece and Nephew Piggy back by bleedmanlover-d3r9dds.png|Nephew Dinner time by bleedmanlover-d3r9ckf.png|Nephew Bored out of my mind by bleedmanlover-d5bco5v.png|Surprise Wall friends like sisters by bipinkbunny-d5dynod.png|What about me?! Edo on problems momo and hiro by bipinkbunny-d5k20s9.png|Hiro and Momo Redz we are a great team by bipinkbunny-d5gj84p.png|Great Team! Beginning of times edo era by bipinkbunny-d49mkfr.png|Hiro Save you by karo0lina-d5o5539.png|Love Justlyjunk boys by bleedmanlover-d5ml9er.png|Counterpart Brownie The rowdyrude boys by bleedmanlover-d5kwkco.png|Counterpart Rage Request rowdyrock boys by bleedmanlover-d4vld8x.png|Counterpart Blaze Connor utonium jojo by crosschick647-d5o53ij.jpg|Son Connor Rowdyright boys by bleedmanlover-d5nnj83.png|Counterpart Blake Brianna utonium jojo by crosschick647-d5o55kw.jpg|Daughter Brianna Betty utonium jojo by crosschick647-d5o575b.jpg|Daughter Betty Rage doujinshi color by bleedmanlover-d4ta1pq.png|Rage Request blaze by bleedmanlover-d4vlcqn.png|Blaze Family portrait sketch by bleedmanlover-d55z4v8.jpg|Family I was thinking about you by nyahyunochan-d5mptnc.jpg|Love Rrbs counterparts ocs rules by bipinkbunny-d422nyv.png|Counterparts The family by bleedmanlover-d5ti63s.png|Family Gf first steps by kazunapikachu-d68dpci.jpg|Family Hold your colors by iluvsnake-d4cfind.jpg|Tag BrickandBlossomrain.jpg|Rain Bricksddddd.jpg|Cross-Dresser BrickandBlossomprotection61111111111.jpg|Protector BrickandBlossom2334.jpg|Red love Brickrrbz99.jpg|Brick BrickandBlossom123444.jpg|Tag Team BrickandBlossom222.jpg|Crying BrickbestblossombestaimagesCAW3L9N5.jpg|Love BrickandBlossom234.jpg|Prom Brick134esss.jpg|Brick Brick&BlossomWalk.jpg|Love BrickandBlossomaa.jpg|Love Brickerf.jpg|Hard Brick Brickrrbzaaa21.jpg|Brick Brickrrbzaaa.jpg|Brick Brickrt555.jpg|Brick BrickandBlossomsit55.png|Love Brickrrbz1234444.jpg|Brick Brickrrbz222222333.jpg|Cocky Brickklopas.jpg|Brick Brickrrbz.jpg|Leader-Boy Brickstandwq.gif|Brick BrickandBlossomside.jpg|Love Brickhurtbadly33333.jpg|Injured Blossomandbrickchirstmas.jpg|Prom BlossomandBrickqqw.jpg|Threats Blossom and brick Z by Neobrick.jpg|Hug BlosSom X BrIcK III by sweetxdeidara thumb.jpg|Kiss Blossomandbrickstand.png|Counterparts BlossomandBrickcake.jpg|Sweettooth __brick___by_magicbubbledream-d46agyc.png|Ages 2003-9-20-1.jpg|School 2008-7-6-2.gif|Calm Father s help by bleedmanlover-d64sxbs.png|Future Little girl by bleedmanlover-d61bto6.jpg|Daughter Dance with me masquerade by kazunapikachu-d4rvx0f.jpg|Red Dance It s a counterpart thing by iluvsnake-d4e0x38.jpg|Its a counterpart thing Duplo ataque boomerangue by bipinkbunny-d4sa5kx.png|Double team Brick and Blossom in What by BiPinkBunny.jpg|Say What?! Brick and Blossom Forever by BiPinkBunny.jpg|Teaming Up 06df8386673dde2a3f584030418c8768.jpg|Love No Privacy by HMontes.jpg|Momma Get off me by ujikin.jpg|Get Off My Back, DAMMIT! Oh, lighten up, Brick! How can I when I have 5 fully grown superheros ON MY BACK! Prize showdown that was always meant to be by kazunapikachu-d57jnwm.jpg|Fighting for her hand 2003-11-15-aa.gif|Brick 2003-9-13-1.gif|Nice Boy 2003-8-23-1z.gif|Red-Faced Brick 2003-11-11-4.gif|Brick 2004-2-7-0.gif|Pillow 2004-1-26-0.jpg|Hatless 2004-1-9-0.jpg|Bad Boy 2004-3-13-0.gif|Tied Up 2004-5-11-0.gif|Teen 2004-7-5-0.jpg|Leader Boy 2006-1-2-1.jpg|Flying 2006-3-3-1.jpg|Curious 2006-5-14-0.png|Thirsty 2006-6-10-2.jpg|Let's Fight! 2006-8-9-0.gif|Work 2007-4-7-0sono8.jpg|Sweet Blossom x brick by ania maryp-d69k4mc.jpg|School Pc brick and a phoenix by lbiancal-d7e4uan.png|Brick with a Phoenix At we love the red by bipinkbunny-d7823qo.png|Reds 01db5da04ec235fabd44a85bffcd9dc9.jpg|School 4ad42b9a6d718050aaf31ee36505cbf5.png|Grinning pc_brick_by_lbiancal-d7j8lme.png|Brick pointcomission_redz__love_x_hate_by_bipinkbunny-d76h9le.png|Why YOU!!!! sonrie___blossomxbrick_by_yanaamy1-d32il5m.jpg|School brick_by_bleedmanlover-d6w0t3y.jpg|Brick brick_by_bleedmanlover-d66ge1m.jpg|Sketch brick_by_redwind2411-d602ey0.png|Sketch brick_ppgd_rowdyruff_boys__p_by_nazy244-d574qcm.jpg|PPGD brick_teen_ppgd_rrb_by_nazy244-d4xey1k.jpg|Teen gimme_back_my____book__by_dasketcherz-d66qbwu.png|Teasing __gift___love_thy_enemy_by_kazunapikachu-d53wb8w.jpg|Flirting rrb_d_wallpaper_by_propimol-d428mcm.jpg|Boys Not funny brick by dasketcherz-d73ids0.png|Tease Brick_noticing_puberty_by_Icebluelink.jpg|Distracted kiss_by_propimol-d5239fq.jpg|Sudden Kiss ppg_and_rrb_by_soraya7-d5hhyxv.jpg|Fake Fights Shall we dance 2013 red s by turtlehill-d6z6ii1.jpg|Dance new_brick_by_turtlehill-d5gnxgi.jpg|Brick brick_by_noyver-d606dgp.jpg|Cool Guy dairoux_rei_ressee_brick_by_mekyoii-d4fb421.png|Ressee Project RRB.png|Not Amused blossom_and_brick_by_iluvsnake-d3myueo.jpg|Counterparts carrot_tops_by_kazunapikachu-d4loqtc.jpg|Redheads eveyrthing_nice_and_puppy_dog_tails_by_xadako-d6b2n0u.png|Counterpart Love reds__the_wolf_that_fell_in_love_w__redriding_hood_by_lunalayosa_1031-d5oclip.jpg|The Wolf that Fell In Love with Little Red you_crazy_fool_by_iluvsnake-d4kqkpg.jpg|Insane Maniac! ____red_n_pink_by_anemnone-d4oukph.png|Red 'N' Pink 1056168blossomandbrickIloveya.jpg|Love 42054-801-997.jpg|I Will Protect You 1094324Blossom-and-Brick-blossom-and-brick-9484484-800-600.jpg|Kiss Brick vs hisaki by danitha dn-d6lbd4s.png|Brick Vs. Hisaki Brick by bleedmanlover-d5u605u.png|Brick Brick0.jpg|Chillin Brick_Adolescente_by_Stephanie2912.jpg|Teen radical_by_RenonVesir.jpg|Brick brick_vs_dark_blake_by_xelsior456-d7cxbea.png|Brick Vs. Dark Blake Sweety Momoko by BiPinkBunny.jpg|Sweets 2008-3-20-3.jpg|Neko 2006-11-25-0.gif|Brick 2008-10-18-0.gif|Cool 2007-5-26-0.gif|Relaxing 2004-8-31-0.png|Temper 2007-10-8-3.gif|Rocking Out brick_by_bleedmanlover-d5k4dgh.png|Brick Brick_Logo_Agu-Fungus.png|Brick cm__blossick_family_by_princesscallyie-d7tppi2.png|Family cm__red_passion_by_princesscallyie-d7lsznr.png|Lovers A_Fierce_Good_Fight_by_General_RADIX.png|A Good Fight blossom_and_brick_by_blacktigressassassin-d3fxfs9.png|Reflecting blossomxbrick_my_color_by_nanakoblaze-d4jqa24.jpg|Fantasy Reds__Taking_Responsibility_by_DarkRoseMoons.jpg|Taking Responsibility happy_valentine__s_day_2012_by_novagirl97-d4popoc.png|Valentine's Day 2012 better_than_revenge_by_mollymaster96-d55owyc.jpg|Better Than Revenge comfort______i__m_sorry______by_kazunapikachu-d515ap3.jpg|Comfort 2004-11-18-2.png 2006-7-17-2.gif nikibbri2.gif bluesky2.gif 2006-11-3-2.gif Category:Boys Category:Rowdyruff Boys Category:male characters Category:thin characters Category:villains Category:living characters Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Teams Category:Superheroes Category:Leaders Category:Crossovers Category:Comics Category:Counterparts Category:Love Category:Love Intrests Category:Appearence Category:Supernaturals Category:Supernatural Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Villians Category:Powerpuff Girls D Category:Grim Tales Characters Category:Powerpuffs in Red